


Baby's Got a New Look

by Dean_Likes_Me_Better_Than_Pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Confusion, F/M, Fanfiction, Fighting, Hatred, Humor, Love, Lust, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Likes_Me_Better_Than_Pie/pseuds/Dean_Likes_Me_Better_Than_Pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bad enough that the Winchester brothers can't wrap up a simple vampire case. Why not make things worse? After an out-of-nowhere storm blows in, Sam and Dean Winchester get an unannounced knock on their motel room's door. Can you imagine their surprise when they find a trembling woman who claims to be their car?</p><p> (The town in this story is completely made up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby?

 

 

       Thunder growled angrily outside causing a loud groan from the eldest Winchester brother. He and Sam sat in their crappy, little motel room that they had been staying in for the past couple of days. Sam was making use of his time by doing research, and Dean was flipping through TV channel after TV channel. They had been on a case in Rosewood, North Carolina for two days, so far, with still no luck. A storm had blown in that evening, and deeming it as useless to get out in, Sam decided it’d just be easier to stay in the motel and look up some things. Dean didn’t entirely agree. He was becoming bored and would have rather still searched the town for signs of the vampire coven they knew had to be the cause of the missing persons and deaths in the tiny town. The wind whipped wildly outside, beating rain mercilessly against the motel’s window. Dean grumbled something in under his breath, causing Sam to glance up from his laptop which sat in front of him on the small table.

 

                “Dude, if you want to get out there in this crap and go looking around, go for it. But you know even vampires aren’t dumb enough to get out in something like this.” The youngest Winchester said, running a large hand back through his hair. The statement caused a grunt from Dean.

 

                “Well, I’m getting freakin’ hungry and we have no food in this joint.” Dean complained, lifting the beer bottle he held in his right hand lazily to his lips, taking a drink. Sam sighed, eyes searching the laptop screen.

 

                “Hey, I did find something else about these police reports on the victims found dead.” He mused, changing the subject, trying to get his mind off his own growling stomach. Thunder sounded once more outside, a crackle of lightening following suite. At this, Dean stood up, tossing the remote he held in his left hand onto the faded couch he once sat on.

               

                “What did you find?” He asked, making his way over to the laptop, sitting the beer on the table.

 

                “Get this, all the victims found brutally murdered where all in their mid-twenties, females, and brunettes. Also, they all had O positive blood.” Dean simply shrugged at this information, plopping down in the only other chair at the table.

 

                “So these vampires are picky, little bitches? Big whoop.” He grumbled, placing both his hands behind his head. “We’ll bag them tomorrow and be out of this one horse town before you know it, Sammy.” Dean added, causing the shake of Sam’s head.

 

               “It might not be that easy, Dean.” He said realistically, pinching the bridge of his nose, as if he was getting a headache. When the lights flickered both the Winchester brothers looked up towards the ceiling, eyebrows furrowing. Thunder shook the motel room and a flash of lightening zig-zagged across the sky. The lights flickered once more and then the brothers were left in complete darkness.

“Dammit!” Dean hissed, standing up about the same time as his brother did. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but before he could utter a word, a knock sounded at their motel room door.

 

                Dean looked over at Sam, the only light in the room being the flashes of lightening that lit up the sky and shone through the window. The brothers then stared skeptically at the door as another frantic knock was heard. The eldest Winchester reached for his gun that was tucked in the waistband of his jeans, walking slowly towards the door. Sam grabbed his own small handgun off the table, following his brother. As Dean made it to the door he placed a hand on the doorknob, glancing back at Sam as _another_ knock practically knocked down the door. Sam shrugged a shoulder, nodding towards the door as if to say, ‘Go for it.’ He had his gun raised, cocking the hammer back just In case he had to fire at something.

 

                In a swift motion, Dean wrenched the door out of his way then threw up his gun, grasping it with both hands, cocking the hammer back and aiming at the figure outside the door. However, at the sight both Winchester brothers were surprised, momentarily stunned. Rain pelted down in hard sheets and lightening continued to dash along the ominous sky. The thing that stood in front of them was a young woman. She was of slim frame, from what they could tell, with long, raven-black hair that hung almost to her hips. What really caught them off guard was her eyes. Though it was dark outside and the girl was drenched in water, shuddering visibly, her eyes practically shone in the darkness, the color of liquid silver chrome. Looking up at them with those doe-eyes, her teeth chattered as she tried to speak, legs shaking like a newly born fawn.

 

                Sam lowered his gun, looking at Dean briefly. “Dean, let’s get her in, she’s freezing.” he stated, clicking the safety back on his gun, and sitting it in the chair that was beside the door. As he went to move past his brother to bring the girl in, Dean threw an arm up, preventing him.

 

                “Wait a second, man. We don’t know who or _what_ the hell this chick is.” Dean warned, narrowing his eyes at the girl who still stood there, trembling, and staring at the brothers like they were something magical. She looked harmless enough, but those _eyes-_ there was nothing normal about those. Sam snorted, pushing Dean’s arm away.

 

                “Don’t be ridiculous. She doesn’t look like she could hurt a fly.” He grumbled, walking over and gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Hey, come on, we’ll get you inside and get you some dry clothes. Why are you out in this storm by yourself?” Sam asked curiously, moving past Dean, whose jaw was almost touching the floor.

               

                “Doesn’t half the stuff we see look harmless!?” the eldest Winchester fumed while shutting the door behind them.

 

                The girl looked at Sam as if he was an angel, smiling when she sat in the chair he guided her to. “Thank you, Sammy.” She said lightly, in a soft voice that was also slightly husk. Both Sam and Dean’s eyes widened at this. “I was out in the storm, because-“

               

                “Wait! Sammy? How’d you know my name? Only Dea-“

 

               “I know only Dean calls you that, but I thought, maybe, I could, too.” The girl interrupted, looking up at the brothers through her eyelashes. Dean narrowed his eyes, having not put his gun down.

 

                “Lady, I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing, but it’s not funny. Who and what are you?!” he snapped, clenching his jaw just slightly. Sam looked over at Dean, raising both his brows. The girl blinked a few times, twisting her hands in her lap nervously.

 

                “It’s m-me, Dean,” she whispered, not looking up at the two, keeping her eyes on her hands, studying them as if she’d never seen something like them before. Many thoughts flinted through Dean’s mind. He tried placing the girl. Was she one he maybe had slept with in a town they were passing through? A psycho, obviously, if she had followed them. She wouldn’t have been the first psycho Dean had bedded, though. Dean looked over at Sam who was staring at him like, ‘Seriously?’ The eldest brother shrugged his broad shoulders. He was pretty sure he would have remembered her, if not, at the very least, remembered her eyes.

 

                “Me who? I don’t know you.” Dean spat, getting increasingly annoyed.

 

                “Have we met you somewhere? We don’t remember.” Sam added in a gentler tone. The girl finally drug her eyes back up to look at them. She was still shaking just barely from the cold rain that had seeped through her clothing of a plain, long-sleeved, black shirt and ratty, black pants.

 

                “Of course you b-both know me. I’ve known you two all your lives.” At this Dean snorted, bringing the gun back up to aim at her head. This was a bunch of shit. Their whole lives? Sam placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, his eyes wide in confusion as well.

 

                “Easy Dean,” he said lightly, looking back at the girl. He crouched down, gazing at her in the strange colored eyes. “What are you talking about?” he asked, trying to make sense of everything she was saying. Taking a deep breath, the girl looked up at Dean, not at Sam who was talking to her, as she answered.

 

                “It’s me. It’s Baby.”

 

                Dean’s eyes tripled in size as the gun slowly slipped from his grip, crashing to the floor. Luckily, it did not go off. “W-what? No!” he sputtered, spinning around and glancing towards the window. Rain still poured down heavily and the lightening nor thunder had let up. Dean practically ran towards the window. Sam’s eyes were just as wide as he blinked a few times. However, he could see the resemblance, in a weird way. The color of her hair was black like the car, and her eyes, they were the color of chrome like you’d see on the Impala. Slowly, Sam stood up, turning to look at his brother.

 

                “Sonofvabitch!” Dean shouted, not being able to believe his eyes. The Impala, from where it sat in the parking space right outside the window, was missing. How didn’t he notice it before? Dean spun on his heels, a death glare on the woman sitting down. “What the hell did you do to my car?!” he seethed, stalking towards her angrily. She began shaking harder and it wasn’t from the cold. Sam stepped in front of her, facing his brother, hands up as if he was surrendering something.

 

                “Now Dean, calm down. She probably has a good explanation for-“ Dean pushed past his brother, ignoring everything he said, and grabbed the girl by the collar of the shirt, yanking her to her feet. She cringed, standing on wobbly legs, leaning back away from him as best she could.

 

                “Where. Is. My. Car?” He asked again, his voice deathly calm, yet it trembled. Sam had grabbed Dean by the arm, but it didn’t waver his grip on the girl’s shirt. She stared at the ground, unable to look up and meet his eyes.

 

                “I am the ’67 Chevy Impala, Dean Winchester.” She whispered fiercely, eyes then flashing up to meet his as lightening lite up the room. Dean’s arms trembled, keeping her gaze with his; if his vision were lasers, she’d have a hole burnt through her skull.

 

                “I don’t believe you.” He spat and as he did the girl reached up with both lean hands, placing them on his cheeks. Before he could move away from her touch he was stunned into silence by the pictures and visions that flashed before his eyes.

 

                Him as a child, shoving Lego blocks into the air vents of the Impala. Sam shoveling a toy soldier into the ashtray in the backseat of the Impala. His father buying the car in Lawrence, Kansas from Rainbow Motors 1973, Dean being there to convince him to do so instead of buying a VW van. The car being built in Janesville, Wisconsin in 1967. Dean receiving the car from his dad on his sixteenth birthday. Dean sitting in the car for the first time, calling her “baby. “

 

                Dean released the girl’s shirt collar, stumbling backwards and blinking rapidly, trying to clear his thoughts. Sam grabbed him by the shoulders. “Dean? Dean, are you okay?” he asked, worry lingering in his voice as he glanced at the girl, narrowing his eyes. “What did you do to him!?” Dean held up his hand, taking a deep breath and looking at the girl. She stood there, slowly dropping her arms back down to her sides.

 

                “No. It’s fine.” Dean said in a low voice, momentarily wondering if this girl was a witch. But still, how would she know all of that? She had to be. . “Baby?” he then asked, eyes full of confusion, and slight anger. The girl flashed a smile full of straight, white teeth.

 

                “Finally.” She breathed, nodding carefully. “That’s my name. Yes.” Sam looked utterly confused, staring at Dean like he had grown another head. “I showed him my past- the past. Things I remember from my life as the Impala. Dean’s car.” She explained to Sam, lifting her left hand. “I can show you, too.”

 

                Sam jerked away quickly, dropping his hands from Dean’s shoulders before backing up. “No, no. It’s fine. I believe you.” At this, the girl beamed once more. Dean ran his hands over his face before knitting them into his hair. He was starting to really freak out. The lights flickered back on and the TV came back to life, causing a jump from the girl as she stumbled back into the chair.

 

                “Who done this to you?” Dean then asked, ignoring her little show of wigging out over a simple power surge and TV revamping. “You tell me who done this and I’ll kill them!” he added, looking over at his brother who was studying the girl- if that’s what you could call her.

 

                “And what do we even call you?” Sam added, running a hand back through his hair. The Impala looked at both of them, taking a moment to study each of their features in the light. She had never seen this aspect of the two. It was so different as a car.

 

                “I don’t know. I just- I just woke up like this. I was in my parking space and then woke up-“ She trailed off, looking down at her long legs, then held up her hands, wiggling her fingers. She was truly amazed. “And now I’m like you two. I’m on two wheels and I’m breathing.” A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Dean started shaking his head.

 

                “Don’t get too use to it, toots, you’re going back as soon as we figure out what the hell happened. I need my car!” He snapped, not intending for his words to sound so harsh. Sam frowned slightly, letting out a long sigh.

 

                “That may take longer than we’d like, Dean. We can’t even wrap up a simple vampire case right now.” Sam said lightly, being the bearer of bad news. The Impala mimicked Sam’s frown, looking at Dean with wide, innocent eyes.

 

                “I’m still your car, Dean. I’m still here.”

 

                “It’s not the same.” Dean spoke quickly, barely before she finished speaking. He made sure not to meet her gaze anymore, looking everywhere around the room but her.

 

                A soft sigh slipped from her lips, gaze moving to Sam who was actually looking at her. “You can call me Baby. That’s what Dean calls me, after all. That is my name.” Sam quirked a brow, clearing his throat.

 

                “Baby? You want us to call you Baby?” The girl nodded as a shudder rocketed through her frame. “Oh- I’ll go try to find you something to wear.” Sam then said, moving towards the dresser where their clothes were carelessly tossed. Baby looked back at Dean. His eyes were on the TV that was airing some outrageous soap opera. It was easy to tell his mind was in a million different places, however. The same downward tug of her lips appeared on her face.

 

                “I’m sorry.”

 

                Dean finally looked back at his car, annoyed at the fact of how painfully human she looked now. “For what? It’s not like you asked for this.” He retorted, voice cold, though his green eyes glinted with curiosity and wonder. He was glad that she was a woman this whole time. How odd would it have been calling a male car “baby?” Then again, he would much rather have liked to have her back to actually being his _car_ in the physical sense. “And like I said, we’ll be getting you back to you as soon as we can. By tomorrow, hopefully.” He added for good measure, crossing his arms over a wide expansion of chest.

 

                “I should have done something about it, though. I-I had been feeling weird, and-“

 

               “Here.” Sam came strolling back over. He held up a black tee shirt in one hand and a pair of gray sweatpants in the other. Baby stared at them in confusion and horror. “The shirt is Dean’s-“

 

               “Hey!” Dean snapped. Sam simply ignored him.

 

                “I figured it would fit you a little better. And since Dean doesn’t really own a pair of sweatpants or shorts-“ He went on, scoffing at his older brother. “The sweats are mine. There’s a string in them so you can tie them. You know, so they won’t fall off.” Sam laughed, holding the clothes out to her. Baby stared at them a moment before taking the clothes, giving a grateful smile up at Sam.

 

                “Thanks, Sammy.” She said lightly, before setting the clothes down in the chair. Confusion swept over the brothers. When she grabbed for the hem of her shirt and went to peel it off, that’s when they reacted.

 

                “No!” Dean shouted a little too loudly, Sam covering his eyes swiftly out of respect. Around Dean’s ears and neck started going red. Baby stopped, looking at them like a child who had been scolded for trying to sneak a cookie before dinner. “You _do not_ change in front of people. Especially men.” Dean hissed, annoyed at his own embarrassment. It wasn’t like he’d never seen a girl without clothes on. Heck, he’d seen a lot, in his opinion, boastfully so. However, there was something different about this. It felt wrong even thinking about-. . .

 

                “I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t know.” Baby spoke softly, looking down at the floor. She started fiddling with her fingers again. Sam cleared his throat, pointing with a thumb towards the bathroom.

 

                “You can go in there and change.” He said, forcing a smile even though he wanted to laugh at his brother’s expense. He’d never seen Dean go red over a woman’s bare skin before. It was entertaining. Baby’s gaze lifted and flickered towards the open door to the bathroom, tilting her head completely to the left. Turning around, she picked up the clothes she’d tossed in the chair, then turned back to face the boys. Dean was looking away once again, muttering in under his breath about “stupid cars getting turned into humans.” With a strained smile, Baby walked over to the bathroom and inside it, shutting the door uneasily behind herself.

 

                When she left Sam turned to Dean, nudging him in the shoulder. “Well, this is interesting.” He mused, walking over and sitting in the chair in front of the laptop. “I’ll start researching personified objects.” He went on, one side of his mouth curving into a wolfish grin. “Oh, and try to restrain yourself the next time Baby goes to stripping.” Sam then added suddenly, a laugh tumbling past his lips. At this, Dean’s whole face shot red and he punched Sam in the arm lightly.

 

                “Dude! Shut up!” he hissed.

 

                Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Baby stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself. She poked at her cheek, then scrunched up her nose. Placing both her hands on the sink, she leaned forward, looking intently at her eyes, then her long, thick hair that was drying. As it dried, she noticed that curls were forming. Curiously, the Impala lifted her shirt, eyes wide once she tugged the fabric over her head, letting it drop to the floor. _Why is my chest like this?_ she wondered, almost afraid, as she let her hands travel along the black bra she wore. She was sure Dean and Sam did not have such features. Baby swallowed hard, on the verge of yelling for Dean, but didn’t. The Impala shimmied out of her pants, and looked down at the clothes Sam had gave her. She blinked a few times. How did these things work?

 

                Outside the bathroom, Dean stood, leaned back against the wall. He watched Sam at the laptop clicking away and waited for Baby to emerge. “Hey, Baby? You okay in there?” he called after about ten minutes. It didn’t take _that_ long to change, even for a girl. Then again, Dean had to keep reminding himself that she, indeed, wasn’t a girl. No matter how girl-like she looked, underneath all that was a car, the car he had to rebuild from the ground up once. His _true_ baby. Listening to a few muffled movements from inside the bathroom, the eldest Winchester quirked a brow when Baby spoke.

 

                “I don’t think I’m doing this right.” She admitted, voice sounding sheepish and timid. Dean sighed, grabbing the doorknob.

 

                “Okay, okay. Are you decent?”

 

                Baby looked down at herself, blinking rapidly. “I would say I am fine.” She replied, not fully understanding his question. This earned another loud sigh from Dean. He pushed the door open to find her with the shirt and pants on backwards. Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

 

                “You did it right for the most part. Twist both articles of clothing around, Baby.” He teased.

 

                After another five minutes of explaining what she did wrong, both Dean and Baby walked out of the bathroom. Sam looked up, fighting back a laugh. The shirt swallowed her and the sweats looked like they would fall off any time; she was stepping on them when she walked. “Hey, at least it’s something.” Sam said, earning a glare from Dean.

 

                “So have you found out anything yet?” Dean asked, receiving a headshake from his brother.

 

                “Nope, not really. Believe it or not, there isn’t much stuff recorded about personified things. Maybe dad’s journal will have something? _Or_ maybe Bobby will know?”

 

                “Let’s check the journal first.” Dean said, walking over to lay on his bed. Baby watched him before looking around the room.

 

                “I’ve never been inside one of these before.” She mused aloud, though it was a no-brainer. Most cars didn’t rent motel rooms or go inside at all for that matter. “It’s so small. Can I sleep outside in my parking space?” At this, Dean sat up, looking at her like she had lost it. Sam paused from rummaging around in his bag for the journal.

 

                “Uh, no. You’re human now. It’s raining outside and you’d get sick.” It was Sam who had answered, fishing out the journal and walking back over to the table. Baby frowned, a human facial expression that she was coming quite accustomed to. She then walked over to stand in front of Dean, her eyebrows furrowed.

 

                “He’s right and you’re not going anywhere without one of us. You will not be getting messed up again.” Dean said, backing his brother one hundred percent. His car was not going to leave his sight. Baby huffed but then her eyes lit up as she thought of something.

 

                “Dean, why is my hood different than yours and Sammy’s?” she asked. At first, Dean was confused. However, when Baby reached for her breasts he caught on real fast, grabbing her arms before she was successful at grabbing what she was reaching for.

 

                “Stop, Baby!” Dean demanded quickly, trying to keep his voice even. Sam was laughing from the table, eyes staying focused on the journal in front of him, though. “It’s because you’re a female. Sammy and I aren’t.” He then grumbled, feeling as if he was talking to a four year old who needed to learn _everything_. Baby let her arms go limp in Dean’s grasp, and he slowly shoved them down to her sides. She bit her bottom lip in a nervous habit sort of way, yet it caused Dean to avert his gaze.

 

                “I’m sorry, De-“

 

                “Stop apologizing for everything!” He interrupted almost angrily, standing up, pushing past her, and walking towards the door.

 

                “Where are you going?” Sam asked, eyebrows pulling together in confusion as Dean grabbed his leather jacket from the chair where Sam had set his gun, shrugging it on.

 

                “Out to get us all some food.” It was still storming outside, but surprisingly not as bad anymore. The lightening had let up and so had the thunder; though it was still raining it was not falling in heavy sheets. Still, Sam worried about his brother.

 

                “But we don’t have a car right now.”

 

                “And?” Dean snapped, seeming on edge and just plain annoyed all the way around. Baby was looking down, her head lowered like a whooped pup. What had she done now?

 

                “ _And_ it’s crazy to go out in the rain. The closest burger joint is a few blocks away.” Sam said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. Dean looked at him as he walked over to where he previously dropped his gun.

 

                “I’m a big boy, I’ll be fine.” He snorted, clicking the safety on the gun as he picked it up, and tucked it back into the waistband of his pants.

 

                “Dean, I’ll go with you.” Baby offered quickly, her voice having got lower at each word until it was almost a whisper. Dean was already at the door.

 

                “No Baby, stay here and help Sam.” He said, not turning to look at her before he opened the door and disappeared outside. Baby looked at Sam, her eyes brimming with tears.

 

                “What did I do wrong?” she asked, her legs wobbling as she sank to the motel floor. Sam frowned, standing up and walking over to her.

 

                “You didn’t do anything. You know how Dean is, he’s just a little upset is all.” Sam soothed, kneeling down beside her and wrapping her in a light hug. Baby lifted her hand to her cheek as a tear slipped down it, gasping. When Sam released her from the hug and leaned back, he arched an eyebrow. “What?”

 

                “My headlights.” Baby stated, looking at him with wide eyes as she wiped at another lose tear frantically. “They’re broke, Sammy, what do I do?” she asked and as she got more afraid more tears escaped her eyes, rolling down her high cheekbones. Sam tried his best but he couldn’t help but laugh, reaching up and helping catch the stray tears, wiping them away with his thumb.

 

                “They’re not broken, Baby. You’re just crying. It’s a very human thing to do.” Sam explained, giving her a reassuring smile. Baby tilted her head, then placed both hands on her cheeks.

 

                “Why do humans _cry_?” Now that she thought about it, she had seen them all cry before. Even John. It was weird, yet now performing the act it did seem quite natural. Sam shrugged his large shoulders, standing up and offering the Impala a hand to help her to her feet.

 

                “A lot of different reasons. Some people cry when they’re happy. Others cry when they’re mad. Sad. Even scared. You know, now that I’m thinking about it, humans cry over everything.” This caused Sam to laugh as he helped the Impala to her feet, and eventually Baby joined in. She liked it. The feeling of laughing and the sound. “All in all, it’s a form of release. When you’ve held in something for too long, it’s good to let it out sometimes.”

 

                “Well, I don’t like it.” She admitted, glad that her headlights had stopped the nonsense. Sam nodded in agreement.

 

                “Me either. Hey, want to help me look through Dad’s journal for anything to help us get you back to you?” He then asked, trying to change the subject and mood. Baby smiled,

 

                “I would like that a lot. I always seen John writing in that book. It must hold many secrets.”

 

                Sam chuckled, “You have no idea.”


	2. Atta Baby

         It had been about an hour when Dean finally arrived back at the motel. When he pushed through the door, a brown, paper bag full of greasy burgers in his right arm, he was a little taken back by the sight. Baby had a chair pulled close to Sam’s and they both were bent over the table, studying the journal in front of them. For some reason, Baby had discarded the sweatpants and they were laying in a crumbled pile on the floor by the table. Dean narrowed his eyes. “What the hell is going on in here?” he said, interrupting the two as they spoke, shutting the door quite loudly behind himself. Baby and Sam’s head shot up quickly, glancing back at him.

 

                “Dean!” Baby shouted cheerily, pushing her chair away from the table and jumping up fast. His shirt hung to her mid-thigh. “Sam was showing me things John had wrote in the journal about supernaturals, it’s so interesting and-“

 

                “Why are your sweatpants off?” Dean interrupted once more, though his sinister gaze was on his brother as he walked over, past Baby, and dropped the sack of burgers on the table. Sam looked up at him before standing and stretching.

 

                “Calm down, Dean. The sweats kept riding down and slipping, so she just took them off. Your shirt covers plenty. It’s okay.” The youngest Winchester defended, smirking slightly at Dean. He knew what he was thinking, but nothing of the sort had happened at all. He gave a look towards his brother, sending the silent message that he didn’t see anything.

 

                “Yeah, Dean. Don’t you like it? Sammy said it kind of looks like an ugly dress.” Baby butted in, obviously not understanding the word “ugly,” spinning in a slow circle, as if to show it off. “I rather not wear pants anyway. It’s much easier to move.” She added, seeming oblivious to the fact that not wearing pants showed way too much of her long, lean, tanned legs. Enough that it made Dean fiercely uncomfortable.

 

                “Uh..” Was all he could say before Sam laughed, tugging the burgers towards himself, rummaging through the bag.

 

                “There isn’t really anything in the journal either. I figure when we find some things out I can add it in. In the morning I’ll call Bobby.” Sam explained, changing the subject purposefully, and pulling out a burger, unwrapping it. A greasy burger was the last thing Sam wanted to eat, but like Dean, he was on the verge of starving. When Baby smelt the food her stomach immediately growled causing her eyes to become the size of saucers. She placed both hands on her stomach, looking down at it.

 

                “Shush,” she muttered, gaze flickering up at Dean. “Dean, my motor is making a funny noise. You might need to take a look at it.” She told him worriedly, eyeing the burger he held out to her.

 

                “No Baby, you’re just hungry.”

 

                “Hungry?”

 

                “Yeah, you know, humans get hungry. You need food to survive while you’re like this.” Dean tried to explain, looking at his brother as if to say ‘Help me out here!’ Sam grinned, shrugging his shoulders. Baby finally took the burger, turning it in her hands.

 

                “Oh- like gas? Why can’t you just fill me with some gas?” she asked curiously, tilting her head. Dean sighed.

 

                “It doesn’t work that way right now for you. You’re in a human body, so you have to eat human food.” It was Sam who spoke this time, nodding towards his burger before taking a huge bite, as if to emphasize his explanation. Baby watched him and then mimicked the motion, unwrapping the burger, bringing it to her mouth and taking a big bite. She smiled as she chewed, swallowing hard. By this time, Dean had half of a burger ate.

 

                “You like it?” Dean asked, both his eyebrows raised. Baby nodded, taking another bite.

 

                Once they had ate Baby’s eyes found the bathroom once more. “Dean,” she said in a voice that sounded fairly unsure.

 

                “What?” Dean asked from his place on his bed, lounged there. Sam had finally moved away from his laptop and was sitting on the couch, clicking through channels on the TV and Baby sat perched on his bed.

 

                “Earlier, while you were gone, Sam told me I would need a bath soon. You’re going to wash me like you always do, right?” Dean’s head shot up, craning his neck to look over at the Impala. He then sat up, rubbing the back of his neck, looking towards his brother, trying to fend off the heat that was rising to his face and creeping up the back of his neck. Sam’s muffled laughs were heard from the couch.

 

                “No, Baby.” Dean spoke through gritted teeth, eyeing the motel’s burnt orange colored carpet. “I’m never doing that again. Especially while you’re like this.” He went on, figuring it was car washes from here on. He could never run his hands down the slick sides of the Chevy Impala without the thought of her soft, fleshy body being in the back of his mind. This thought made his insides twist uncomfortably.

 

                Baby tilted her head, laying down on her side on the bed, trying to look Dean in the eyes. “But why? I like when you wash me.” She mused, honest innocence in her voice. She hadn’t a clue the implement her comment held. From the couch, Sam roared with laughter, glancing over his shoulder at his brother.

 

                “Yeah, Dean, she likes when you wash her.” He taunted before laughter erupted once again. Dean’s face flamed like a ripe tomato. He let himself lean back on his bed, keeping his gaze then on the ceiling.

 

                “Baby, you shower by yourself. You wash yourself. It’s that simple.” He finally said once he was able to trust his voice again. He didn’t even have the nerve to retort back to his brother’s snide comment. Thoughts danced around in his mind that weren’t quite welcomed due to her comment, and he knew it wasn’t right. It wasn’t like Baby knew exactly what she was saying and doing. She hadn’t been a human for a whole twenty-four hours yet. She had a lot to learn. However, it didn’t stop Dean’s overactive imagination. Just the thought of letting his hands-. . .  

 

                “Fine, Dean.” Baby murmured, breaking Dean from his thoughts. He only muttered under his breath in response. Sam then stood up from the couch, turned the TV off, and then walked around said couch.

 

                “C’mon, Baby, I’ll get the shower started for you and show you how to work it.” He said, waiting for Baby to stand and move towards the bathroom. “Tomorrow we can take you shopping for a couple things of clothes.” He then added, following her into the bathroom once she walked inside.

 

                “She doesn’t need _that_ much. She won’t be human for long!” Dean called after them, grumbling annoyances in under his breath. This was all a little too much. He’d faced demons, werewolves, witches, vampires- heck, even wendigos and vengeful spirits along with many other things, yet _nothing_ compared to this nonsense. It was something he wasn’t equipped to deal with. He didn’t like it.

 

                Sam came out of the bathroom not too long after he went in, shutting the door behind himself.  “If we hear a crashing noise, it’s her falling due to the soap. She was amazed by it.” He laughed. Dean narrowed his eyes at him, sitting up.

 

                “Well aren’t you two buddy buddy now? What next, Sammy? Going to braid each other’s hair and share sister secrets?” Dean didn’t mean for the venom to seep into his voice, but it did. Baby had seemed to already have taken up with Sam, and for some reason it irked the eldest Winchester. She was _his_ car!

 

                “Easy Dean, you jealousy is showing.” Sam retorted back, chuckling as he sat on his own bed. “You just go about things all wrong. Maybe if you didn’t fumble over your words like an idiot when she spoke, _maybe_ things would be different.” Sam went on, leaning back on his bed.

 

                “Yeah, yeah.” Dean said, shaking his head. He didn’t fumble over his words. Okay, maybe there was a little fumbling, but hey! His car was just turned into a human. What could you expect? Dean huffed, crossing his arms like an aggravated child. “What about sleeping? You giving her your bed, too?” he questioned, rolling his eyes. It seemed like something Sam would do.

 

                “Your car, Dean. You give her your bed.” Was surprisingly the youngest Winchester’s reply. Dean arched an eyebrow at this. It was then the bathroom door creaked open and Baby poked her head out. Her hair was dripping water and a towel was wrapped loosely, by non-expert hands, around her body. The shower was still going.

 

                “Uhm, I don’t know how to stop it.” She admitted, looking towards Sam for some help. However, before Sam could stand Dean jumped up.

 

                “I got it.” He muttered, deciding it was time to redeem himself. Sam only shook his head, letting himself fall back on his bed once again. Dean walked over to the bathroom, ignoring Baby’s smile as she stepped out of the way. “It’s easy to turn the water off, Baby, just turn it the opposite direction you turned it to turn it on.” He tried to explain as he walked over to the running shower, glancing over his shoulder. Baby nodded slowly, giving a smile as her slim frame trembled from being cold. He turned the water off and then turned back around, averting his eyes from the black, lace bra and panties that sat on the bathroom’s sink. “Just put the shirt and- uh- stuff back on.” Dean then said quickly, side-stepping the Impala and practically running from the bathroom.

 

                By the time Dean walked back out, Sam already had his pants off and was left in a tee shirt and his boxers. He was pulling the covers down on his bed, yawning. Dean glared at him. “What?” Sam asked, climbing into his bed.

 

                “You’re seriously making me give up my bed? I deserve to sleep in a bed.” Dean chimed back once remembering all the hell he went through on their previous case, huffing as he walked over to his bed, yanking the gun from his waistband, setting it on the bedside table between the two twin beds. Sam just laughed.

 

                “Yeah. I am.” He replied as Baby reemerged from the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself. Her hair was still damp, hanging in loose curls and she looked at the two with a beaming grin. Sam got up and walked towards the bathroom, opening and then shutting the door behind himself.

 

                “Are you proud of me, Dean? I washed myself all by myself!” she exclaimed excitedly, starting to walk towards him. However, she paused. He had his back to her and he had kicked off his shoes and was unbuckling his pants, letting them fall just a little before turning and sitting on his bed, tugging them the rest of the way off. He was left in a black tee shirt just like the one Baby wore and a pair of burgundy red boxers. Baby’s chrome colored eyes widened and for some reason heat rushed to her cheeks. She placed both hands on said cheeks, looking away. Dean looked up.

 

                “Uh, yeah. Sure I’m proud.” Dean mused, tossing his jeans into the corner of the room carelessly, standing up. “Oh, and you can have my bed for the night. I’m taking the couch.” He went on, finally looking at Baby. He arched an eyebrow, curious as to why she had her hands on her cheeks. “You okay?” Baby cleared her throat, annoyed at the way her human body was reacting to such things. What was going on??

 

                “Of course I am, and thank you. I can sleep on the couch though.” Baby replied, peeking at Dean momentarily. That’s when Sam walked out of the bathroom, slipping past her. She sighed when she noticed he was in the same attire as Dean. What was this!? She looked towards the couch. Dean laughed and shook his head.

 

                “Nah, you shouldn’t have to sleep on the couch.” He stated, walking towards the small closet in the room. He pulled out a spare blanket and pillow. It was then Baby noticed the heaviness of her body. She blinked a few times.

 

                “I think my battery is running low.” She admitted, glancing at Sam who had himself tucked into his bed already.

 

                “You’re just tired, Baby.” He murmured, reassuring her everything was okay.

 

                “Yeah, go ahead and get into bed.” Dean added, grinning as he walked over and sat on the couch. Baby nodded, walking over and laying on Dean’s bed. “Well, get under the covers.” The eldest Winchester laughed, watching her from where he sat. Baby sighed.

 

                “I don’t like being a human. Too many rules and regulations. Too many things to worry about.” She groaned, tugging the covers down and scooting underneath. The brothers laughed.

 

                “There’s good things to.” Dean admitted, Sam mumbling an _Mhmm_ in agreement. Baby raised both her eyebrows.

 

                “Really? Like what?” A smirk crossed Dean’s lips, but he didn’t say anything at first, laying down on the couch, stuffing the pillow under his head, and then pulling the cover up to his shoulders.

 

                “I’ll tell you some other time.” He promised as Sam reached over, turning off the lamp, leaving them all in pitch black darkness.

 

                  

* * *

 

                Sometime during the night Baby woke up panicking. She had forgot where she was and more specifically _what_ she was. The Impala grasped at her arms, then moved her hands down her legs, breathing hard. She was hoping it had all been a bad dream, this human thing. The darkness closing in around her made her feel even worse. Closed in. Alone. Baby slipped from the bed swiftly, touching her feet to the carpet daintily. When she stood her legs shook. She wasn’t exactly used to walking yet. Fumbling in the darkness, Baby made her way over to the couch. The moon cast an eerie glow into the motel room, shining a sliver of pale moonlight on Dean’s tanned face.

 

                Baby crouched down in front of him, nudging his shoulder gently. “Dean?” she whispered, fear leaking into her voice. “Dean, please let me on the couch with you.” Dean grunted, pulling the cover up under his chin, muttering something about “Sam needing to leave him the hell alone.”

   “Dean, it’s me, Baby. Can I please sleep with you? I’m scared.” Baby tried again, placing a shaking hand on his arm. Dean’s green eyes suddenly flashed open, searching the Impala’s face frantically. It took a minute for his hazy, sleeping mind to wake up and start comprehending right.

 

                “Baby?” He groaned, lifting a hand, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

 

                “Can I sleep with you? I’m scared. It’s dark a-and my headlights don’t work properly, and-“ Baby trailed off as Dean simply lifted the cover, closing his eyes once again as a small smile tugged at his lips. Baby smiled back though he couldn't see, climbing up on the couch with her back to him. She sighed contently at the warmth that enclosed around her when he lowered the cover back down, an arm resting around her lazily. Dean didn't let himself think too much about how close her curved body was to his own sturdy frame. Thinking just led to bad, bad things. So he didn't think. When Baby murmured a “Thank you, Dean.” Dean only replied with,

 

                “Go to sleep, Baby.”

 

                                

* * *

 

 

 

 

                That morning when Baby woke up she was alone on the couch. A slight frown crossed her lips. Briefly she wondered if sleeping with Dean’s arm around her was only a dream. Sitting up, she peered around the room, spotting Dean sitting at the table in front of the laptop, Sam missing. Dean glanced over when he saw her, clearing his throat and letting his eyes travel back to the laptop screen. “Morning.” He said in a bit tone, looking as if he was engrossed with whatever lay in front of him. Baby tilted her head.

 

                “Good morning. Where is Sammy?” She questioned, deciding not to dwell too long on Dean’s sore attitude. Dean yawned, clicking something on the computer before answering.

 

                “Gone to get coffee and something for breakfast.” Was his reply, half-hearted and uninterested at the conversation at hand. The Impala narrowed her eyes. Why was he acting so weird? She stood, grabbing the couch for support as she done so. The sudden uncomfortable feel at the lower part of her stomach made her nose crinkle.

 

                “Dean, I have a weird feeling here.” She mused, pressing a hand to the very low part of her stomach. Dean looked up then rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, sighing.

 

               

                “You need to go to the bathroom.” He said, standing up. “Come on, I’ll show you.” Dean then grumbled, like it was the last thing he wanted to do. That moment, Baby really wished Sam was there.

 

                It wasn’t long until Sam was walking through the door, right when Dean walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. A glance at the couch confirmed it for Sam, causing him to grin at his older brother. “Baby’s first potty?” he teased in a low tone, earning a glare from Dean. Sam walked over, setting a bag of doughnuts on the table, along with a carrier of three coffees. “Well that’s good. Did you, uh, show her what to do and all?” He asked curiously.

 

                “Well I’m not an idiot, Sam!” Dean snapped, walking over and snagging a doughnut from the bag. Sam held up his hands in surrender.

 

                “Jeez, just asking.” He chuckled, grabbing his coffee from the container, taking a sip. “I figure I’ll take Baby to get some clothes soon. I tried calling Bobby on the way to the store, but it was busy, believe it or not.” Dean glanced at Sam curiously, arching an eyebrow. Bobby’s phone busy? That was a bit odd.

 

                “Eh, there’s always later.” Dean muttered, though he wished Bobby would have answered. He just wanted Baby back to being, well, baby. This human thing was really getting the best of Dean, making him doubt his judgment and other terrible things. “And can I go with you two to get the clothes?” Dean went on asking, causing a surprised expression to cross Sam’s face.

 

                “ _You_ want to go shopping?” Sam joked, grinning impishly as his brother groaned.

 

                “Bitch.”

 

                “Jerk.”

 

                The bathroom door swung open and Baby walked out smiling. “That was very weird.” She admitted, looking at Sam. “Sammy! You’re back!” the Impala said happily, relief washing over her.  “And did I hear something about _shopping?_ ” she then asked, brows furrowing with a look of confusion crossing her face. Sam nodded and Dean took a bite of the doughnut he held in his hand.

 

                “Yeah, you need clothes.” Sam explained, though Baby’s attention seemed to be on the pastry.

 

                “What’s that?” she whispered, seeming as if she was hypnotized and amazed. Sam grinned, Dean looking over at him.

 

                “Something _almost_ as good as pie.” Dean mused, holding out his glazed doughnut to Baby. She walked over, taking it from him carefully. She then took a bite, eyes lighting up as she chewed.

 

                “Can I try pie some time?” She asked once swallowing, earning a wide grin from Dean.

 

                “Of course, atta baby.” Dean chuckled, figuring this whole car-turned-human thing might not be _so_ bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter doesn't hold much. It's sort of a "filler" chapter. Things will pick up soon! However, there will be quite a few chapters that are just of Baby learning things. She is new to this, after all! None-the-less, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any ideas, questions or so forth, please don't be afraid to speak up. I love talking to people. :) Hope to hear from you! Be looking for the next chapter soon. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone. :)  
> This is just a small Intro. into the story. I needed to get Baby thrown into the mix and all of that. The second chapter will be up shortly! I hope it sounds good so far. Please don't give up on me yet! ^^ I hope not to disappoint. If you'd comment below or whatever else you can do I'd really appreciate it. Any feedback is good as long as it isn't terribly negative. It is my first fan fiction, after all. Hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
